


Small Hands

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Series: The Fave Teacher [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, alternative universe - no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: The first time Sara babysits.





	Small Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @Starling83 for betaing this <3

Ava sighed as she stepped inside the house, letting her shoulders sink now that she was finally home. She had had too much to wrap up at work and had not been able to leave as early as she wanted, meaning she had been unable to pick Alexa up from school. On a usual day like this, she would have called Gary, but it was the start of the weekend and so Sara would have come by later to sleep over anyway and had proposed she take Alexa home.

Ava had felt relief that Alexa would be with someone she trusted and looked up to, but she could not help feeling a bit worried about their first time all alone together. Sure Sara had waited with Alexa for Ava to come pick her up before, but they had never gone hours without anyone else nearby.

“I’m home,” Ava called as she exhaled and walked into the living room.

“Mommy!” she heard Alexa exclaim, followed by the six-year-old jumping up from her place on the floor to give Ava a hug.

“Hey, honey,” Ava said, pulling Alexa closer with one hand as she ran the other through her loose curls.

“Hey, you,” Sara said and popped her head out of the kitchen with a smile. Her eyes trailed somewhere to Ava’s left but quickly jumped back to her. Before Ava could look at what it was, Sara said, “I hope you’re hungry, dinner’s almost ready.”

“I’m starving,” Ava groaned, drawing a breath and smelling something delicious in the air.

When Alexa pulled back from her, Ava froze, noticing something blue on her fingers. “Baby, are you okay?” Ava asked as she kneeled on the floor and reached for Alexa’s hand.

“I’m great!” Alexa said in her most carefree voice, a direct contrast to the way Sara’s face dropped.

“What is this?” Alexa’s hand was spotted with light blue patches and all Ava could do was frown as she inspected them.

“It’s definitely  _ not _ paint,” Sara said, taking a step into the living room. Just as Ava looked up at her again, Sara’s eyes flitted once more to that spot to Ava’s left, and this time Ava’s gaze followed. Ava let out a gasp at what she saw on her previously  _ white _ wall.

“Sara,” she said, drawing out her name as she turned back to her. Sara had now moved all the way over to Alexa with a hand on one of her shoulders. Alexa simply stood there with a big grin on her face.

“Yeah?” Sara said, trying to look ignorant but failing miserably as her eyes looked everywhere but Ava’s wall.

“Why are there little handprints all over my wall?” Ava looked back to said wall, just to make sure that the small blue handprints really were there and she was not just imagining it after spending too much time at work. 

When she turned back to her daughter and her girlfriend, the latter was kneeling on the floor and whispering to Alexa loud enough for Ava to hear, “Why are there little handprints all over your mom’s wall?”

“Because I have small hands!” Alexa excitedly whispered back, pushing her hands into Sara’s face to show her.

“Because she has small hands,” Sara said in a normal voice as she looked at Ava and pointed at Alexa.

“Right.” Ava took a deep breath, reminding herself that Alexa was just a kid and Sara, while used to handling a full class of them at school, was not used to handle children in this kind of environment.

“What did you say was for dinner?” she asked, trying her best to ignore the wall.

“Spaghetti!” Sara said, lightening up as the subject was changed.

“Spaghetti sounds delicious,” Ava said and pushed herself off of the floor.

Alexa ran ahead to her place by the dining table, eagerly awaiting her food, but Sara stayed behind, waiting for Ava to catch up to her.

“I’m sorry about the wall,” she said, biting her lip as she reached for Ava’s hand.

“It’s fine. We’ll paint over it, at least it’s not that big of an area. The positive thing about her small hands, I guess.” Ava leaned in for a kiss, feeling more relaxed the moment she was close to Sara.

“I’ll pick up some paint first thing in the morning?” Sara asked and intertwined their fingers.

“Sounds great,” Ava agreed with a nod, giving Sara one last quick kiss before joining Alexa. She made sure to sit on the side of the table that was not facing the living room.

***

Sara frowned as she woke up to a much too cold bed. With her eyes still closed, she threw her arm out in front of herself, searching for the warm body she was  _ supposed _ to wake up to. It was only when she heard a hushed voice from the bathroom that she opened her eyes, confirming that she was indeed alone in the room.

She groaned as she sat up and let her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. She had half a mind to curl back up underneath the sheets, but it wasn’t quite the same without Ava there with her. The whole point of staying at Ava’s during the weekends was waking up to her.

She reluctantly pushed herself up from the bed and walked the few required steps to the bathroom, slowly shoving the door open when she reached it. What she saw made her heart sink. The fancy suit Ava was wearing was definitely not Saturday chill clothes.

“I’ll be there soon,” Ava sighed before pocketing her phone and turning around to find Sara in the doorway. “I’m so,  _ so _ sorry,” she said as she closed the distance between them and reached for Sara’s hands.

“You have to go in to work.” Sara’s words were more a statement than a question and it was hard not to let her shoulders slump or keep a sigh from escaping her lips.

“I’ll be gone for an hour— Two hours max!” Ava promised, pulling Sara closer. Sara found it difficult to maintain her disappointment when Ava’s body was pressed against hers and Ava’s lips found her temple.

“Okay,” Sara said, letting out a deep breath. “Do you want to call Gary?”

“Why would I want to call Gary?” Ava asked, frowning down at Sara.

“After yesterday’s… failure I assumed you don’t want me—” Sara said, stopping when Ava shook her head and talked over her.

“Sara, things like this happen with kids. It’s not your fault that you happened to be the one taking care of her when she got this idea, and Alexa and I had a long talk yesterday about why the paint should stay on paper or canvas and not on my wall.” Ava grabbed hold of Sara’s hand and lifted it to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. “I trust you with my whole world, and she is worth so much more than this house.”

An inexplicable warmth spread through Sara at the admission and she was helpless from leaning up and giving Ava a kiss. “I’ll see you in two hours,” she whispered against her lips before pulling back. “Why don’t you pick up some paint on the way home and we’ll spend the afternoon fixing your wall?”

“That sounds like a great plan.” Ava gave her one last kiss before leaving Sara alone in the bathroom to tell Alexa goodbye. Sara sighed, looking into Ava’s fancy mirror as she wondered what she and Alexa should do while Ava was gone.

“Sara?” Sara left the bathroom at the sound of a sleepy voice coming from the bedroom. Alexa was standing right inside the door, the sloth plushie Sara had given her all those months ago wrapped in her arm and with her free hand rubbing her eye. She was wearing the sleepy dog PJs she had bought with Ava and looked all too adorable for Sara to handle this early in the morning.

“Hey, Lex,” Sara smiled and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her when she got there. “You still tired?” Alexa nodded, lowering her hand as a yawn escaped her. “Wanna go back to sleep?” If Sara was being honest, she was still pretty sleepy herself, and Saturday  _ was _ a day to rest.

“Nooo,” Alexa said, eyes flying open at Sara’s words.

“Alright, alright,” Sara chuckled as she reached a hand out to ruffle Alexa’s curls. “How about some breakfast then?”

Alexa nodded again, looking a little more awake at the prospect of food. Sara wrapped her arms around her as she stood up, carrying her with her. Alexa immediately wrapped her limbs around her, reminding Sara of a koala.

The walk to the kitchen went by swiftly and Sara was quick to put Alexa down in her usual chair at the small table Ava kept in the room. 

“What do you want to eat?” Sara asked, taking a look around the well-stocked kitchen.

“See real,” she said, looking at Sara with brown, expectant eyes.

“See… real?” Sara repeated as she furrowed her brow and tried to look for anything resembling it in the kitchen.

“See real,” Alexa said again with a nod, her voice determined. When Sara continued to look, she raised her small arm to point at the food she wanted. Sara’s gaze followed her finger and found a rectangular box with some funny looking cartoon character on the front.

“Cereal,” she said as she let out a breath and a small smile found its way to her lips.

“See real.” Alexa’s voice had a happy lilt as Sara grabbed the box and put it down in front of her.

“Sure, kid,” Sara chuckled, ruffling her hair as she went past her to grab a bowl and some milk.

When she had filled the bowl with milk and cereal and put it in front of Alexa, Alexa looked at her with a frown.

“What’s up?” Sara asked, her heart beating just a tad quicker than it was supposed to at the prospect that she may have done something wrong.

“No see real for Sara?” she asked, looking at the spot opposite her on the table as if she could force a second bowl to appear.

“I wasn’t planning on it…” Sara said as she bit her lip. 

When Alexa only kept looking between her and the table, Sara sighed and fetched a bowl for herself, quickly filling it up. Alexa gave a nod and offered Sara a pleased smile when Sara sat down in front of the bowl, and as Sara lifted her spoon to her lips, Alexa finally did the same.

As Sara tasted the cereal, she had to give it up to Alexa; she knew how to pick her breakfast.

“Alright, Lex, what do you want to do until your mom comes home?” Sara asked, stretching her arms after putting everything from breakfast into the dishwasher. She had originally put them on the counter, but then thought better of it as she was sure Ava would have commented on it upon her return.

“Dunno,” Alexa shrugged as she walked into the living room. Sara sighed and tried to think of what to do when her eyes landed on Alexa’s blue handprints from the day before. She really hadn’t covered a big space at all, there were only about five tiny handprints all close together.

“Alexa, where does your mom keep the crafts supplies?” she asked, an idea coming to mind as she continued to look at the wall.

It didn’t take long to find what they needed. Ava kept a well-stocked crafts supply for projects with Alexa, and finding four small planks she could tweak for what she needed proved to be no task at all. After she was done putting the planks together to form a small rectangle, she found a piece of paper and wrote on it, leaving room for a very important detail.

“Hey, Alexa, remember when we practiced writing our names at school?” she asked, getting an excited nod in reply. “Good, think you can replicate it here?” Sara pointed at the white gap on the paper and handed Alexa the pen.

Alexa narrowed her eyes on the paper, taking the offered pen and poking her tongue out as she carefully wrote her name in all capital letters.

“One more line here,” Sara said, pointing at the middle of the ‘E’. Alexa’s hand moved quickly to Sara’s finger, but she was careful when she drew the missing line. It still ended up a little wavy, much like the rest of her letters, but for a six-year-old it looked pretty damn good. But the important part was that it was in Alexa’s handwriting.

Sara cut a small margin around the words on the paper and went over to Ava’s lamination machine as she instructed Alexa to carry the wooden rectangle into the living room. As she watched the lamination process, Sara was sure Ava’s craft supplies were better than the school’s, which was a bonus in this case but she couldn’t help but wish the school spent just a little more money on developing the kids’ creativity.

But that was a subject for another time. Now, she had a job to do.

Alexa huffed when Sara joined her on the floor, making Sara shake her head and smile at her.

“Are we ready?” Sara asked as she reached for the small homemade frame and looked at Alexa’s small handprints.

Alexa nodded, handing the frame over. “Are you sure mommy’s gonna like it?” Alexa asked, sounding doubtful for the first time. “She said I wasn’t supposed to paint on the walls.”

“I think she’s going to love it.” Either that, or she would never allow Sara to babysit again. Sara hoped for the former. “And we’re not painting, we’re just framing it for posterity.”

“Oki!” Alexa exclaimed, any doubt forgotten as she grinned.

***

“Hello?” Ava called as she entered the house, her stomach turning at having had to leave Alexa and Sara alone for so long on a day they were supposed to spend together.

“In here!” Sara called back somewhere from the living room.

Ava made quick work of removing her coat and shoes, making for the living room as soon as she was down to just her suit, eager to see her girls.

“What are you doing on the floor?” she asked when she spotted them, stopping in her tracks with her mouth slightly open.

“...Nothing,” Sara said.

“Art!” Alexa said at the same time. “Mommy, look!”

Ava frowned, biting her lip as she thought of what they could have done. Her frown only deepened when she looked at the wall and tried to figure out exactly what had happened to it.

“We’ll take it back down if you don’t like it,” Sara said, bouncing one of her crossed legs as she looked between Ava and the wall.

“I…” Ava said, kneeling down to try and get a better look. There was a wooden frame around the handprints Alexa made the day before and underneath was a laminated piece of paper reading ““Handprints on the wall” by ALEXA at the age of six.” Ava felt her eyes water slightly as she continued to stare at Sara and Alexa’s creation.

“I’ll go get the paint,” Sara said, her voice dropping slightly as she uncrossed her legs.

“Wait!” Ava said, reaching for Sara’s knee to stop her. Sara looked at her with big eyes, waiting for her next words. “I love it,” Ava said earnestly, looking from Sara to the wall to Alexa, who still had a grin planted on her face.

Alexa threw her arms around Ava’s torso and hugged her, and Ava pulled Sara in to join in the hug. Sara placed a soft kiss on her cheek then rested her head on Ava’s shoulder as all three of them looked at the wall.

“Hey, are you still wearing pyjamas?” Ava asked, feeling the soft material of Alexa’s clothes.

“Oops?” Sara said, looking down at herself still in her own sleep shorts and T-shirt.

Ava chuckled and shook her head, pulling both of her girls closer. As she looked at the frame and plaque, she knew with every fiber of her being that letting Sara into their life had been one of her best decisions next to adopting Alexa.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr @fvandomtrvsh and @wardenroot


End file.
